1. Field of the Invention
Various types of animal feeders are available and in use for storing and providing feed for animals in a feeding trough. The present invention provides a tree or pole mountable feeder of relatively simple construction for use in remote location which is sturdy, lightweight and mounting on a tree and having directional broadcasting of feed onto the ground.
2. Related Art
Most of the available animal feeder are large bulky devices made to distribute feed for multiple animals with large food storage, and although they are movable it is not intended that they are moved. It is the object of the present invention that the feeder is moved to where it needed for the purpose at hand. For that reason there are no legs or troughs and the feed is distributed on the ground or other surface and the feed it self mounted in noninjurious and removable manner to a tree.